


I am no man

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Lost in OASIS [2]
Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Being a woman, Columbus - Freeform, Friendship, camper, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Aech va a recuperare Parzival a Columbus, appena ad un tiro di schioppo dalla sede dell'IOI. Ha timore di ciò che il suo migliore amico poterebbe pensare di lei.(Basato sugli eventi descritti nel romanzo di Ernest Cline)
Series: Lost in OASIS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697356





	I am no man

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

È semplice dissimulare il proprio aspetto su OASIS; è proprio quello di cui si ha bisogno, quando sei donna, quando sei nera, quando sei lesbica.

  
Aech, ovvero Helen, si trova bene nei panni del suo avatar bianco, maschio, dichiaratamente eterosessuale. La sua massiccia corporatura e la voce profonda aiutano chiunque a cadere nel tranello.

  
Persino il suo migliore amico, Parzival, non lo avrebbe mai capito.

  
È solo quando si trova nella necessità di incontrare per la prima volta il ragazzo, che improvvisamente lei teme tutto, teme il suo aspetto dissimulato e il suo vero aspetto, la sua voce e il suo camper.

  
Quando Wade Watts sale sul suo mezzo, entra nella sua casa ambulante e si accomoda accanto al lei sul posto del passeggero, non proferisce parola, ma non la guarda con disprezzo, anzi.

  
Helen sospira.

  
Wade sospira.

  
Si sorridono.

  
Improvvisamente potrebbe essere più semplice di quello che sembra.

  
Aech gli sorride, ingrana la marcia e partono, nel freddo tempo di Columbus, diretti all’aeroporto.

  
Continua a chiamarlo “Z” e Wade continua a chiamarla "Aech".

  
Non sembra esserci spazio per il giudizio sul suo aspetto nella vita reale, da parte del suo amico.

  
Aech si rilassa.

  
Andrà bene.

***

_/197 parole/_


End file.
